<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insecurities and politics by BeautifulDarkMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378922">Insecurities and politics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon'>BeautifulDarkMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat and Hop [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Politics, Sexual Content, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat and Hopper have been dating for a while, and when Mayor Larry Klein brings something to Hopper's attention, he starts to get insecure about the relationship<br/>Part 4 of Kat and Hop<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim "Chief" Hopper/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kat and Hop [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insecurities and politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kat woke up in her new favorite way, next to a snoring naked jim Hopper. Kat looked at him, smiled and gently and quietly got out of bed not to wake him. She slipped on a long t shirt of Jim's and went out to the kitchen to make coffee for Hopper and tea for herself. About 5 minutes later she heard Jim awake and say groggily " thank you so much babe" ," you're welcome" kat chuckled sipping her tea standing at the counter. Jim loved Kat's expensive coffee maker at her place so much and he loved when she made it for him, he could smell it  from a mile away.<br/>
Jim came out in now his boxers smoking his morning cigarette and planted a kiss on Kat's cheek and she handed him a cup of coffee and they sat at the table together. Jim took a sip of his coffee and his eyes got bigger " holy shit this is good babe! What is this?", " It's a golden house blend from my mom's favorite coffee shop, she sent some to me from San Francisco, I thought you would like it, I had her send me some just for you since you love coffee so much". A loving smile came across Hopper's face " your amazing babe", Kat's face started to turn a bit red from blushing and took another sip of her tea. " So Jim I have to be at work/ rehearsal in an hour and a half at the theater..what time do you go into the station?" Kat asked. " I have to go talk to Mayor Klein first, than be at the station in a bit, Klein wants to talk to me about protesters in front of his office, Im gonna just let them do their thing, it's their right" Hopper sipped his coffee, " that's the right thing to do Hop, your one of the good ones for sure" kat smiled at him. Kat got up from the table and came over to Jim and sat in his lap and kissed him, Hopper's hands grabbing her bare ass underneath the long t shirt,she could feel how hard he was in his boxers already and she moaned as she took the cup of coffee from Hopper's hand and placed it on the table before she made her way down under the table and between his knees and started to suck on his big cock, Hopper cussing and twitching, Kat loved the taste of his dick, his pheromones smelled like earthy woods and she loved it. As she took him deeper down her throat,she felt the vibration of a bang on the table above her accompanied by a deep growl, heavy breathing and the feeling of his big hand  firmly but gently grabbing the back of her head," fuck baby... You know just what I like.... Your such an amazing woman...fuck..god your beautiful....I love you so much..." , Hopper's sweet words made Kat's pussy flood, and she sucked on him harder, enjoying every minute until he came in her mouth, then swallowing. Kat got up from under the table  and sat back on his lap.<br/>
" Oh my god babe, you did not have to do that..thank you".  " I know I didn't have to do that..I wanted to Hop.. you deserve it". Kat got up from Hopper's lap and headed towards the bathroom" I gotta get ready for work, but I love you too Jim". Kat got showered and dressed and so did Hopper, then they kissed each other goodbye and went their separate ways for the day. Hopper showed up at Mayor Klein's office and sat at his desk  " why did you wanna see me today Lar?" " I wanted to ask you about a building development opportunity, investors wanna tear down the Hawkins playhouse and build a bank" Larry said sly. " Lar , so the only reason you called he here is because you knew my girlfriend runs the place and you want me to talk to her about it..am I right?" Hopper asked " Yes, we need those theater hippies on my side, if they are not, people will accuse me of destroying the arts and that makes me look bad, but if I look like a caring Mayor bringing more lucrative jobs to Hawkins..I will be a hero" Larry boasted. " But you are destroying the arts Lar.. you cannot do this..Kat loves that place, it's important to the community" Hopper defended. "Look Jim I will talk to her myself then" " she will never talk to you about this..as far as she is concerned you're the devil incarnate and I see why" said Hopper.<br/>
" I have a way with women Jim..I'm especially good at breaking feisty ones like Kat.." Larry pushing Jim's buttons. " She doesn't need to be broken Lar, she's perfect the way she is... "Hopper said smiling about the thought of her.  Larry leaned back in chair with a cigar " to be honest Jim, I never really understood your relationship , she is 32 you are 43,she's black as you are the white chief of police, she's stable and your a mess,she is extremely hot and your...well you..." Larry questioned. Now mad, Hopper stood up from the chair across from Larry " I will not let you do this to the Hawkins playhouse, you stay away from Kat also" Hopper demanded.  All day at the station Hopper could not get what Klein said out of his head. He thought mabey he wasn't good enough for kat, how could she really love him?<br/>
Later that night, at Hopper's cabin Kat and Hopper were making love in his bed..." Oh God... Oh God...yes...."Kat moaned as Jim penetrated her sweetly in missionary , then Hopper suddenly struggled to keep going and went soft inside her,  Kat looked puzzled " Jim what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kat asked kindly and softly, her hands gently stroking his biceps. " I'm sorry" Hopper said sounding sad while pulling out of her, then he sat up against the headboard. Kat sat up and hugged her knees " you don't have to be sorry...do you wanna talk about it?" Kat asked concerned, because she knew something was wrong because Jim is usually insatiable. " Is not me is it? You think I'm slutty for the blowjob in the kitchen this morning?" Kat asked. Hopper ran his hand through his hair " babe it's really not you, your a goddess are you kidding me? I would never think bad of you, that's the problem.. your too good for me babe" sadness still in Hopper's voice. " Where is this coming from Jim?" " Well besides Klein having the hots for you, he basically asked me what you see in me.. and it got to me". Kat grabbed Hopper's face in her hands, " Hop.. I love you because you make me feel safe, and loved, and your funny and incredibly sweet and sexy...I knew when I first met you 1 year ago in the diner that you were something special, and I've loved being by your side ever since, you have been to hell and back and you survived.. your a good man Jim Hopper, your a great father, friend and lover..don't let anyone ever make you doubt yourself" Kat  looked lovingly in his eyes, tears welling. Hopper was crying also, " babe...you are such a good woman, I love you..thank you" said Hopper wiping his tears away then bringing her in for a kiss, Hopper kissed her neck then laid Kat back on the bed, he was going to finish making love to the woman he loved and who loved him so deeply. Tomorrow Hopper was going to help her take down Mayor Klein and his plans to ruin the theater.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think 🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>